The inventive concept relates to an adaptive over-voltage protection circuit and a power system including the same, and more particularly, to an adaptive over-voltage protection circuit for adjusting an over-voltage protection reference voltage according to a load state and a power system including the same.
In general, a power supply device for supplying an output voltage to a load is used together with an over-voltage protection circuit to protect the load and the power supply device. The over-voltage protection circuit receives an over-voltage protection voltage, which corresponds to the output voltage, and an over-voltage protection reference voltage, compares the over-voltage protection voltage with the over-voltage protection reference voltage, and if a voltage level of an over-voltage protection signal exceeds that of the over-voltage protection reference voltage, generates a signal for stopping a supply of the output voltage. However, the over-voltage protection reference voltage may vary according to the magnitude of the load. Thus, if the magnitude of the load to be connected to the power supply device is not determined, the over-voltage protection reference voltage needs to be generated separately from the power supply device to meet the magnitude of the load. Otherwise, when the over-voltage protection reference voltage generated in the power supply device is used regardless of the magnitude of the load, an over-voltage state may not be recognized.